The story of How Stars Hollow came to be
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Luke is telling his 5 year old daughter Cassie a bedtime story about how Stars Hollow came to be
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

One night Luke is tucking his 5 year old daughter Cassie in bed.

''daddy can you tell me a bedtime story the one about Stars Hollow again?'' she asks him

''that one again I have told you that one a hundred times.'' he tells her

''but I wike that one it's my favorite pweaseee daddy?'' she gives him Lorelai's puppy dog eyes.

''ugh you gave me the look ok ok ok.'' he tells her and kisses her head

''fank you.'' she says and kisses his cheek and cuddles against him under her blanket's.

''This,is the story of true love. A beautiful girl from one county and a handsome boy from another.'' he tells her

''who was the girl and boy was the girl mommy and the boy you?'' she asks him

''shh just listen.'' he tells her

''One cold night they meet and they fall in love. Separated by distance and by parents who did not approve of the union,'' he is still trying to tell her the story.

''but why and was grandpa and grandma the parent's who didn't like them to be together?'' she asks him

''the young couple dreamed of a day that they could be together. They wrote each other beautiful letters. Letters of longing and passion. Letters full of promises and plans for the future. Soon the separation proved too much for either one of them to bear. So, one night, cold and black with no light to guide them, they both snuck out of their homes and ran away as fast as they could.'' he tells her

Cassie giggles.

''It was so dark out that they were both soon lost and it seemed as if they would never find each other.'' he tells her

''but they did right?'' she asks him

''Finally, the girl dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her lovely face. ''Oh, my love. Where are you? How will I find you?'' Suddenly, a band of stars appeared in the sky. These stars shone so brightly they lit up the entire countryside. The girl jumped to her feet and followed the path of the stars until finally she found herself standing right where the town gazebo is today. And there waiting for her was her one true love, who had also been led here by the blanket of friendly stars. And that, my friend, is the story of how Stars Hollow came to be, and why we celebrate that fateful night every year at about this time.''he finish's the story.

''mmm that was a good story.'' Cassie says sleepily

''shh go to sleep pal I love you.'' he tells her and kisses her head and holds her for a little while longer and start's falling asleep himself when Lorelai walk's past the room and comes in to wake him up.

''baby.'' she gently shakes him awake

''mmmm what...what is it?'' he asks her

''your falling alseep.'' she tells him

''mmm okay.'' he says

''come on hun.'' she tells him and gently helps him up

''g-night pal.'' he kisses his daughter's cheek

Lorelai smiles and does the same ''night sweetie'' she tells her

They leave Cassie's bedroom aka Rory's old bedroom and go up to thier bedroom to get ready for bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upstairs Luke and Lorelai crawl into bed next to each other.

''so I had to tell Cassie the story of how Stars Hollow came to be again for the 100th time.'' Luke tells her

''again?'' Lorelai question's him

''yea I know but she loves it and I'm her daddy and she she is going to get what she wants.'' he tells her

''yea I know because your such a great daddy and like to spoil your little princess.'' Lorelai says dramatically

''thank you so is Rory coming home this weekend?'' Luke asks her

''um yea actucally she is I was actucally thinking of going to Yale on Friday to give her a visit then pick her up and drive her back here so she doesn't have to drive and waste gas then we have to go Hartford for Friday night dinner.'' she tells him

''oh yea that ok well night.'' he says and kisses her

''uh yea ok night hun.'' she says and kisses him back

Luke turn's off his light on his side of the bed and sleep's facing away from Lorelai.

Lorelai run's hand down Luke's back before turning off her light and going to sleep.


End file.
